Re : En Avant
by Karen Killa
Summary: Liana Potter et sa chouette Hedwige, sont transportées à Dawn Island alors que la jeune sorcière avait à peine cinq ans. Elles passeront douze ans sur l'île avant de prendre la mer pour l'aventure la plus épique de leur temps, celle qui guidera Monkey D. Luffy à Raftel et donc au titre de Roi des Pirates. Fem Harry.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour, après y avoir réfléchi et après avoir lu vos opinions, merci de me les avoir donné d'ailleurs, j'ai pris la décision de commencer cette fiction, reprenant En Avant, j'espère que ça vous plaira et que j'arriverai à le rendre plus intéressant encore :D. Bonne lecture, merci de votre soutien ou bienvenu selon les cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. **

Liana Potter se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle même, elle allait mourir. C'était une certitude pour l'enfant de cinq ans qui était bien plus intelligente et mature que la plupart des enfants de son âge. Ce qui était compréhensible vu qu'elle devait se débrouiller toute seule, son oncle et sa tante la détestaient et n'avaient aucun désir de prendre soin d'elle, tout le contraire en fait. Pour avoir le droit à un petit peu de nourriture, Liana devait faire les tâches ménagères comme lui demandait tante Pétunia, en silence et sans se plaindre, même si Dudley lui ne devait rien faire, même si elle avait mal à cause des coups qu'elle avait reçu à cause des raclées, chaque fois pour des raisons idiotes, enfin à ses yeux à elle. Quoique vu le visage d'oncle Vernon, il pensait clairement que ses raisons étaient justifiées et vu que tante Pétunia n'intervenait pas, elle devait penser la même chose.

Elle essayait de bien faire, d'être une bonne fille comme le demandait son oncle et sa tante, mais c'était difficile, ils changeaient en permanence les règles. En plus elle ne savait même pas comment elle faisait les actions étranges qui se produisaient toujours autour d'elle, et qui étaient la principale raison pour la plupart de ses raclées, la seconde était Dudley et ses mensonges. Elle ne voulait pas que les choses étranges se produisent, ça faisait toujours mal après, mais elle ne savait pas comment les stopper, ce n'était pas sa faute, elle en était sûre, mais ni Pétunia, ni Vernon ne voulaient la croire.

C'était pour ça qu'elle était dehors présentement, recroquevillée sous un toboggan du parc, grelottant parce que c'était l'hiver et qu'il avait neigé, et qu'elle était vêtue que d'un vieux t-shirt de Dudley et d'un de ses pantalons, le tout était bien trop grand pour elle. Offrant une très faible protection face au froid. C'était pas sa faute, elle ne savait pas comment ses cheveux avaient repoussé durant la nuit après que Pétunia ait décidé de tout couper sauf une mèche pour dissimuler son étrange cicatrice sur le front. Ca avait été horrible, encore pire que la coupe au bol habituelle, et elle avait pleuré avant de s'endormir parce que les autres allaient encore plus se moquer d'elle que d'habitude, elle en était sûre. Pourtant lorsqu'elle était sortie de son placard ce matin, ses cheveux avaient repoussé, un fait qui lui avait valu un coup sur la tête de sa tante avec la poêle, mais en rentrant Vernon avait certainement décidé de lui donner une leçon. La frappant avec ses pieds ainsi qu'avec sa ceinture, Liana s'était retrouvée saignante sur le sol de la cuisine où il l'avait coincé. Estimant que la leçon n'avait pas été suffisante, il avait choisi de la mettre dehors, lui disant qu'elle pourrait rentrer le lendemain matin. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils utilisaient cette punition, mais c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait en plein hiver.

Liana s'était plus ou moins traînée jusqu'au parc, où elle s'était mis à l'abris sous ce toboggan, elle bougea de sorte qu'elle puisse voir les étoiles. Elle était gelée et elle continuait à saigner, elle était aussi terriblement fatiguée ainsi qu'affamée, elle ne pensait pas tenir jusqu'au matin et elle n'avait nul part où aller. Si elle devait mourir alors elle voulait le faire en regardant les étoiles dans le ciel.

Elle avait toujours été fasciné par le ciel, rêvant d'être un oiseau pour pouvoir voler, aller où elle le souhaitait et alors qu'elle était coincée dehors, elle ne put réprimer un sourire en voyant cette magnifique voûte étoilée. Un hululement lui fit tourner la tête, un petit peu en tout cas, afin de mieux voir ce dont il s'agissait et son sourire s'agrandit un peu, elle s'était pris une gifle de la part de son oncle et c'était douloureux, en voyant Hedwige.

Hedwige était une magnifique chouette blanche qu'elle avait trouvé durant l'été alors qu'elle avait été coincé dehors, elle ne savait pas pourquoi cette chouette s'était approchée d'elle, ou pourquoi elle s'était laissée caresser mais elle avait été heureuse. C'était vrai qu'Hedwige, comme elle l'avait nommé après avoir essayé un grand nombre de nom sans succès, celui là avait semblé lui plaire vu qu'elle lui avait mordillé affectueusement le doigt, donc oui Hedwige était un animal, mais c'était aussi sa seule amie.

"Désolée Hedwige, suis fatiguée." murmura avec difficulté Liana, serrant la chouette contre elle, doucement parce que Vernon avait saisi violemment son bras droit, lui tournant et elle ne pouvait pas le bouger, pas trop en tout cas, mais son bras gauche n'avait pas été trop épargné non plus. Elle était tombée dessus déjà et en plus elle avait bloqué, en tout cas tenté de le faire, quelques coups, autant dire qu'elle était en sale état et qu'elle faisait très attention à ses mouvements. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait cinq ans qu'elle était idiote, elle savait faire attention à ses gestes afin de ne pas avoir mal, ou en tout cas afin d'avoir moins mal, parce qu'elle avait quand même mal partout.

La chouette poussa un hululement triste, frottant sa tête contre le menton de la fillette, dans un geste de réconfort ou de deuil, Liana l'ignorait, elle était juste reconnaissante pour la compagnie. Si elle devait mourir comme ça, alors ça lui allait, elle n'était pas seule et elle voyait le ciel. En plus elle n'était pas près de Vernon et Pétunia, ce qui était un bonus vu qu'elle n'avait aucun désir de les voir.

C'était vrai qu'il n'y avait rien qui la retenait ici, pourquoi continuer à se battre quand ça voulait simplement dire plus de souffrance, plus de douleur, plus de critiques, sans aucun espoir à l'horizon... Liana ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle n'avait pas non plus envie de mourir, elle avait toujours souhaité voir l'océan depuis qu'elle en avait entendu parler, elle rêvait de voler...C'était injuste, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas le droit d'être heureuse ? De rire comme les autres enfants ? De lire autant qu'elle le voulait ?

Elle n'avait pas l'impression de demander l'impossible, elle voulait simplement être heureuse et être aimée. Pourquoi lui était-ce interdit ?

Ajustant sa prise sur Hedwige, elle baissa la tête pour se cacher dans le plumage de sa chouette adorée, des larmes lui échappant, était-elle une si mauvaise fille qu'elle n'avait pas le droit à ça ? Vernon et Pétunia en semblaient convaincu, eux ainsi que leurs voisins, tous disant à quel point elle était méchante, ne voulant pas qu'elle soit proche de leurs enfants, leurs enfants qui la chassaient, qui la frappaient... Elle en avait assez.

Elle ne voulait pas mourir, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus continuer à vivre comme ça.

Elle pleurait, les yeux clos, et ne vit donc pas l'énergie qui s'échappait d'elle, une énergie qu'elle avait depuis sa naissance, sa magie, mais ce n'était pas que ça. Si elle avait survécu au sortilège de mort lancé par Tom E. Jedusor, plus connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort, ce n'était pas parce que ses parents s'étaient sacrifiés pour elle, ils n'avaient pas été les seuls à le faire après tout. Non, cependant ils étaient allés plus loin, James et Lily Potter avaient été deux sorciers brillants et doués, en plus de ça ils avaient vu qu'un danger planait sur leur famille, sur leur fille adorée. James avait certes toute confiance en ses amis mais ses parents avaient été du genre à placer leur famille avant tout, à être même paranoïaque si nécessaire. Il avait donc étudié un grand nombre de grimoire avec son épouse, afin de parer à toutes les éventualités.

C'était ainsi que le couple avait trouvé un rituel ancien, un rituel de protection, ils en avaient trouvé un grand nombre certes, bien plus que celui là, mais c'était un des plus puissants, quoique le coût était grand. C'était dans le cas où ils étaient morts tout les deux. Ils n'avaient pas aimer penser à une telle chose, mais ils ne pouvaient pas l'oublier pour autant, c'était une possibilité, après tout si leur fille était une cible éventuelle, c'était parce qu'ils avaient réussi à s'opposer à trois reprises au mage noir, l'homme avait donc envie de les tuer. Ils avaient donc fini par réaliser ce rituel, entre autre, et c'était ça qui avait sauvé leur fille au final. Une protection basé sur leurs sangs à tout les deux, et pas simplement celui de Lily, contrairement à ce qu'avait cru Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, l'homme responsable d'avoir ignoré leurs testaments et d'avoir placé leur fille adorée chez les Dursley.

Si Liana avait vécu aussi longtemps, qu'elle avait pu survivre sans devoir aller voir un docteur toute les semaines ou presque, c'était grâce à sa magie et aussi grâce à ce rituel. La magie d'un sorcier, ou d'une sorcière, était liée en grande partie à ses émotions, surtout lorsque ce sorcier était encore jeune, qu'il n'avait pas appris à la contrôler, ou à la contenir selon certains points de vues. Le souhait de Liana, d'être heureuse et aimer, d'être loin des Dursley était clair, si clair et si en tune avec ses émotions, aucun doute ne traversait l'enfant, c'était pour cela que cette énergie se manifesta, enveloppant Liana dans une sorte de cocon. Elle ainsi que la chouette qu'elle tenait contre elle.

Liana n'avait pas vu l'énergie c'était un fait, mais elle sentait quand même que quelque chose se passait, elle avait du mal à respirer, encore plus qu'un peu plus tôt, et elle se sentait vidée de toute énergie. Le plus étrange peut être était le fait qu'alors qu'elle avait du se recroqueviller sur elle même pour avoir au moins un peu de chaleur, soudainement il faisait chaud, elle n'était plus appuyé contre un toboggan mais contre un arme, il ne faisait plus nuit au contraire le soleil était haut dans le ciel.

Chaque seconde qui passait lui faisait perdre un peu plus le combat contre le soleil, non qu'elle luttait très fort, elle fut tentée de le faire en entendant une voix de garçon qui parlait fort et qui était proche, cependant elle était bien trop fatiguée. Et puis parfois lorsqu'elle dormait elle n'avait pas mal. Qui que ce soit, il ne pouvait pas lui faire plus mal que Vernon et Pétunia après tout non ?

"Makino, viens voir." appelait Monkey D. Luffy tandis que Liana Potter dormait, une chouette serrée contre elle, sans la moindre idée de ce qui venait de se passer ou de ce que son futur lui réservait.


	2. Village Fuschia

**Coucou, désolée pour l'attente. C'était vraiment pas prévu. Vraiment vraiment désolée. Merci en tout cas de persister à me lire, de mettre cette fic en favori, de la suivre et surtout merci de commenter. J'espère que vous aimerez. **

**Je tiens à le dire, dans cette fic les choses iront plus doucement que dans En Avant, je vais plus construire les liens entre les personnages ainsi que leurs caractères. Et il y aura un arc centré sur l'enfance de Luffy et Liana, y compris le passage LASL.**

**Bonne lecture.**

GlaceChouette28741 : **Merci beaucoup :), contente que ça te plaise, tant le début que l'image ;). Bisous**

acetwolf94 : **Thanks, here we go, hope you'll like it.**

Sans même ouvrir les yeux, Liana savait très bien que les choses étaient très étranges. Elle n'avait jamais pu dormir sur un lit, elle reconnaissait ça, elle s'était allongé quelques minutes sur le lit dans la seconde chambre de Dudley une fois et la punition avait été terrible. Elle n'avait pas pour autant oublier la sensation, la douceur du matelas, tellement plus confortable que le 'lit' qu'elle avait dans son placard. Elle était sur un lit, ce qui la fit se redresser rapidement et sortir du lit pour retrouver le sol. C'était pas sa meilleure idée, vu qu'elle ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur suite à ses mouvements.

"Doucement, on ne veut pas que tu te fasses mal." dit une voix féminine, gentiment mais Liana évita la main qui s'était posée sur son épaule, se reculant. Le contact n'était jamais une bonne chose chez les Dursley, c'était probablement la même chose ici. Où qu'elle soit.

Elle bougea jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dos à un mur, afin d'être sûre qu'on ne puisse pas l'attaquer par derrière mais pas dans un coin afin de pouvoir bouger d'un côté ou de l'autre si nécessaire. Hedwige arriva, hululant de manière tranquille, rassurante, se posant sur son épaule, calmant ainsi assez Liana afin qu'elle relève la tête. Quoiqu'elle le fit doucement, les Dursley, surtout Pétunia, n'aimaient pas quand elle les regardait dans les yeux. Etait-ce la même chose ici ? Elle eut un moment d'arrêt, elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un avec des cheveux verts ensuite et on ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça non plus, d'une manière aussi désolée, aussi gentille. C'était très étrange, elle ne savait pas comment réagir.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Makino." dit la femme qui avait l'air d'avoir la vingtaine et avec les yeux sombres.

"Salut, moi c'est Monkey D. Luffy. T'as dormi longtemps, t'as pas faim ? Comment tu t'es fait ces blessures ? Toi aussi ton pépé t'entraîne pour devenir marine ?" demanda le garçon qui avait l'air d'avoir son âge, s'approchant un peu plus à chaque question, poussant Liana à se tendre d'autant plus.

"Luffy, calme toi." dit Makino, gentiment mais fermement, la jeune barmaid était observatrice et elle pouvait voir que la fillette avait peur. La barmaid n'était pas quelqu'un de violent ou de particulièrement méchant, mais après avoir découvert cette fillette, après avoir vu l'étendue de ses blessures, après avoir appris à quel point elle avait été proche de la mort par le médecin du village... Elle avait des envies de meurtres. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il faire cela à une enfant ? Comment pouvaient-ils le justifier ? Le monde pouvait être dur et sombre, elle le savait, mais ce n'était pas une excuse pour tuer des enfants. Ou pour l'abuser. Aussi horrible que soit l'idée, Makino aurait presque préféré que la personne qui lui avait fait ça l'ait tué, plutôt que les années d'abus et de violence avant la tentative de meurtre.

Cela faisait une semaine que l'enfant était inconsciente, s'approcher d'elle n'avait pas été évident. Makino ne savait pas comment la fillette avait réussi à se retrouver à l'orée de la forêt, ni où elle avait trouvé une protectrice aussi féroce. La chouette blanche n'avait vraiment pas voulu laisser Makino approcher, la barmaid avait même du négocier avec la chouette pour se tenir sur la même branche que l'enfant.

Oui parce que la fillette ne s'était pas simplement trouvée à l'orée de la forêt, non elle avait été installé, plutôt confortablement, sur une haute et solide branche. Heureusement que Makino savait grimpé aux arbres, ou les choses auraient été encore plus compliquées. Elle avait renvoyé Luffy à Fuschia, lui disant d'alerter le docteur qu'il allait recevoir une patiente. Ca avait été nécessaire pour plusieurs raisons, particulièrement le fait que Luffy aurait voulu aider à la descendre de là et pour toutes les bonnes intentions que le jeune garçon avaient, il n'était pas particulièrement délicat dans ses mouvements. Il y avait eu la possibilité qu'il blesse encore plus l'enfant et la femme aux cheveux verts n'avait pas voulu courir le risque.

Makino avait su que la fillette était blessée, même lorsqu'elle était en bas de l'arbre ça avait été clair, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé à quel point. De près ça avait été horrible, elle avait du se retenir de vomir après avoir réalisé que des gens avaient fait ça. Ce n'était pas le travail d'un animal, en tout cas pas dans le premier sens du terme. Une personne, un être humain avait frappé à plusieurs reprises cette fillette, quelqu'un l'avait frappé avec une ceinture...

Avait-elle été une esclave ? Ce n'était pas quelque chose de commun par ici, mais Makino savait que malheureusement ça existait. Et vu les marques de brûlures sur les mains et les avant-bras de l'enfant, ses paumes où il y avait des callosités comme celle qu'elle avait, même plus marquée, alors que Makino était une adulte et qu'elle travaillait dur pour maintenir son commerce. Les vêtements usés et trop grands,... tout cela criait quelque chose. Abus.

Pour autant elle n'avait pas été préparé par la phrase du médecin lorsqu'il avait, finalement et après une course jusqu'au village tandis que Makino priait pour que l'enfant ne se vide pas de son sang, pour qu'elle ne meure pas... _"Comment est-elle encore vivante ?"_

Jamais une phrase avait été aussi horrible. Avait contenu autant d'horreur, elle en était sûre.

Le docteur avait passé beaucoup de temps à la soigner, venant plusieurs fois par jour et même quelques fois au milieu de la nuit, il avait des malades chez lui actuellement et il n'avait pas voulu que l'enfant courre le risque de tomber malade en plus du reste. Ca aurait été bien trop dangereux, voire même mortel pour elle.

La voir à présent consciente, debout même, c'était un réel soulagement. Néanmoins elle devait se recoucher, elle n'était pas encore remise et elle avait besoin de repos. Il ne fallait pas que son état s'aggrave même si le docteur avait dit qu'elle guérissait plus rapidement que prévu, ce qui était encore plus révélateur vis à vis de son état vu qu'elle avait été inconsciente pendant cinq jours. Quoique Makino, qui avait aidé le docteur à prendre soin de la fillette, devait bien reconnaître que ses blessures allaient mieux. Elle n'était pas une experte en soin, mais avec Luffy elle avait un peu pris l'habitude et ils semblaient guérir à peu près à la même vitesse.

Liana ne savait pas comment réagir, ils étaient définitivement très étranges, personne à Privet Drive ne lui parlait comme ça, aussi gentiment ou avec tant de curiosité et d'enthousiasme. Les paroles de Pétunia, Vernon et même les actions de Dudley le garantissaient. Mais elle n'avait jamais vu une maison comme ça à Privet Drive. Pas avec les murs fait en bois. Et elle le savait bien, toutes les maisons étaient similaires. Du moins à l'extérieur, et à l'exception des jardins, quoique même là ils avaient tous beaucoup de points communs.

Si elle n'avait pas eu Hedwige sur son épaule, elle était sûre qu'elle aurait cherché à fuir de cette pièce, plus qu'elle ne l'avait fait en tout cas. Elle n'était vraiment pas à l'aise. Comment était-elle supposée réagir devant de telles attitudes ? C'était si inhabituel, mais après c'était aussi... agréable, elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la traitent comme les Dursley le faisaient, eux ou les voisins. Mais si c'était un piège ? Ou un test ?

Que devait-elle faire ?

Un hululement d'Hedwige la força à se reconcentrer et à respirer. Paniquer n'aiderait pas, loin de là. En plus en respirant vite comme elle l'avait fait, ses côtes l'avaient élancé encore plus. Elle devait faire attention pour ne pas se faire plus mal.

Ils l'avaient soigné. Entièrement pas simplement ce qui était le plus visible. Elle était propre aussi.

Personne n'avait fait cela pour elle avant.

Pétunia s'était contentée de lui donner des pansements et autres lorsque c'était nécessaire mais elle avait du se débrouiller seule pour les appliquer. Avec plus ou moins de succès donc. Les réutiliser n'avait pas été aisé non plus mais Liana était débrouillarde. C'était obligé, elle avait certes juste un peu plus de cinq ans, c'était très jeune, mais d'aussi loin qu'elle puisse se souvenir, elle avait du se débrouiller toute seule. Que ce soit pour se laver, pour s'occuper d'elle même, pour préparer les repas des Dursley, pour faire leur ménage ou leur jardinage... Pétunia se contentait de lui donner des instructions et elle devait se débrouiller à partir de ça.

L'apprentissage n'avait pas été facile, loin de là même, ses bras et ses paumes portaient les marques de ses erreurs ou des accidents malencontreux. Cependant elle restait capable et pour elle c'était le plus important. Être capable de se débrouiller toute seule, sans devoir compter sur l'aide d'un adulte, qui n'aidait jamais, pour survivre. Le seul être qui l'avait jamais aidé, c'était Hedwige. Elle était tout ce dont la jeune sorcière avait besoin.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réfléchir à un moyen de gérer la situation, son ventre gargouilla et elle se sentit rougir. Elle ne s'était cependant pas attendu à ce que le ventre du garçon, de Luffy, gargouille également. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant qu'il ne lui attrape le poignet et ne commence à la tirer hors de la pièce. Forcée de le suivre, elle manqua de trébucher et ne put rester debout que grâce à un mélange de chance et d'habitude, Dudley adorait lui faire des croches-pattes pour lui attirer des ennuis.

"Luffy fait attention et doucement." cria Makino en suivant plus doucement derrière les deux enfants.

L'attitude de la petite, dont elle n'avait toujours pas le nom, n'avait vraiment pas rassuré Makino. Elle était si hésitante, si craintive... Cependant en voyant Luffy agir de la sorte, un poids disparut des épaules de la barmaid. Luffy était un enfant ... particulier, il avait du mal à se lier avec les autres enfants, sa force les effrayant un peu, tandis que son côté naïf et un peu simple lui attirait moult taquineries. Et elles n'étaient pas toutes gentilles, loin de là. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle essayait mais elle ne pouvait pas être auprès de lui à le protéger en permanence, non seulement ce n'était pas possible mais en plus il ne le voulait pas. Il souhaitait se débrouiller seul.

Makino était forcée de reconnaître qu'il pouvait être un peu bizarre, mais il avait bon fond, il n'était vraiment pas méchant. Il voulait simplement être accepté, en vain malheureusement. Il cherchait à avoir des amis, presque désespérément, il avait horreur de la solitude. Il s'inventait des histoires, des aventures pour passer le temps, pour s'amuser. Peut-être que cette fillette et lui pourraient devenir amis. Pour une fillette qui avait autant souffert, Luffy l'aiderait à sourire et à s'amuser, il prendrait soin d'elle, de ça Makino était sûre.

Enfin, si elle ne le trouvait pas trop bizarre ... mais vu qu'elle avait une chouette comme amie, peut-être que les choses se passeraient bien. Elle croiserait les doigts. Mais en attendant elle devait veiller sur les deux jeunes et s'assurer qu'ils aient quelque chose à manger. Dans tous les cas elle souhaitait à la fillette aux magnifiques yeux émeraudes, bonne chance, Luffy était une force de la nature.

Au cours des semaines suivant son réveil, Liana, qui avait fini par révéler son nom et celui de sa chouette à Makino et Luffy, n'eut pas vraiment d'autre choix que de passer du temps avec le garçon aux cheveux aussi noirs que les siens. Si elle se reposait, il était là à côté d'elle, essayant de rester tranquille. Une activité qui semblait lui demander beaucoup d'effort étrangement. Si elle voulait aller marcher, et comprendre où elle se trouvait, il était là aussi. La tirant par le poignet ou la main, parlant toujours, de manière forte en plus, et elle se couchait tout les soirs absolument épuisée.

Mais elle aimait ça. Pas tellement la fatigue non, mais la compagnie de Luffy. Le garçon était si enthousiaste pour tout, il était aussi très joyeux et aussi plutôt protecteur vis à vis d'elle. Il la tirait mais il faisait en sorte de ne pas être trop rapide en marchant, ou courant, et de ne pas tirer trop fort non plus.

Sans compter qu'il appréciait clairement sa compagnie. Elle n'avait jamais vu ça avant, les Dursley avaient eu horreur d'elle, refusant même de la regarder parfois, surtout sa tante qui ne supportait pas de croiser son regard. Les voisins des Dursley, l'avaient regardé et observé oui, mais pour en cherchant ses défauts, en la dénigrant au passage. Elle avait l'ouïe fine et avait entendu ce qu'ils disaient au sujet de ses parents, alcooliques, drogués... Elle avait voulu hurler que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'ils n'étaient pas comme ça, mais elle n'en avait rien fait. Elle ne se rappelait d'avoir défendu ses parents qu'une fois, devant Vernon après que ce dernier les ait insulté, une fois de plus, la raclée qu'elle s'était prise ensuite... avait été la pire. Depuis elle restait silencieuse, n'en pensant pas moins pour autant.

Elle n'avait aucune preuve au sujet de ses parents, mais le collier qu'elle avait autour du cou, un collier que personne ne pouvait lui enlever, et elle avait la sensation qu'on avait essayé, était un pendentif où pouvait être rangé deux photos, pendentif accroché à une chaîne en or. En tout cas c'était doré. Le pendentif, doré, représentait les bois d'un cerf, entourant une fleur. C'était magnifique, mais c'était la photo à l'intérieur qui rendait le pendentif indispensable pour la fillette, une photo d'un homme aux cheveux noirs, des lunettes et des yeux marrons, avec une femme aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux émeraudes, comme les siens, et la femme tenait un bébé. Elle. C'était la preuve que ses parents l'avaient aimé, qu'ils l'avaient prise dans leurs bras. Il y avait tellement de joie et d'amour dans leurs regards. Et si elle avait le moindre doute sur l'identité du bébé de la photo, c'était balayé par l'inscription au dos du médaillon : _Pour notre fille chérie, Liana Lys._

"Liana, tu viens. On va voir si on peut pas pêcher des crabes." appela Luffy, la faisant lever la tête pour voir qu'il se tenait à l'entrée de leur chambre.

Après qu'elle ait repris conscience, et qu'elle ait dit à Makino qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle s'était retrouvée dans cet arbre, ce qui était la stricte vérité, la jeune barmaid lui avait dit qu'elles, Hedwige et elle, pouvaient rester avec elle et Luffy. Liana avait été hésitante, ne voulant pas imposer et devenir un poids pour la jeune femme qui était si gentille, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment eu d'autres options. Elle ne savait toujours pas où elle était, juste que c'était loin de chez les Dursley vu que le maire de Fuschia Hoop Slap, et aussi l'ancien du village, n'avait jamais entendu parler de Londres.

Elle avait été installé dans une plus grande chambre, où Luffy avait aussi posé ses affaires, disant qu'il voulait rester avec elle pour la protéger. Elle avait été hésitante, et choquée par la taille de la chambre, elle n'avait jamais eu une pièce aussi grande pour elle... Pour le coup, partager avec Luffy et Hedwige était un réconfort, la pièce était trop grande pour elle, qui avait l'habitude de dormir dans un petit placard. La compagnie était donc très appréciée, en plus Luffy réussissait toujours à la faire sourire voire même rire.

C'était nouveau. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps ça durerait, ou même si elle pourrait rester auprès de Luffy et Makino longtemps, mais elle comptait bien profiter de chaque moment. Tout en aidant Makino au bar, la femme aux cheveux verts ne voulait pas qu'elle cuisine, en tout cas pas toute seule, et elle nettoyait. Quoique c'était bien moins que ce à quoi elle était habituée, Makino tenant à ce qu'elle aille s'amuser avec Luffy et qu'elle se repose. C'était étrange.

Mais elle aimait ça.

Adressant un léger sourire à Luffy, elle se leva volontiers, Hedwige volant de son perchoir, le haut de l'armoire, pour se poser sur l'épaule de petite fille. Une fois à la hauteur de Luffy, qui tremblait presque d'excitation, il avait un énorme sourire sur le visage, pour la première fois Liana lui prit la main d'elle même. Le sourire qui s'installa sur le visage du D était encore plus grand, et elle n'avait pas cru que ce serait possible. Elle y répondit, quoique le sien était bien moins grand, avant de devoir se mettre à courir pour ne pas qu'il tire trop sur son bras, Hedwige se remettant à voler après avoir émis un hululement de protestation. Il était clairement pressé d'arriver à la plage.

Il se retourna en partie, de sorte de pouvoir croiser son regard, onyx rencontrant émeraude, avant que les deux enfants ne se mettent à rire.

C'était un nouveau départ.


End file.
